


Alice Kingsley had the Right Idea

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dragons, Fuck the US Election, Getting high, M/M, Modern Fantasy, Mushrooms, Recreational Drug Use, very very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: After a revolution, Lewis Snart has been declared King of Central. His children and their Rogues have fled the capital to regroup.Len takes out enchanted mushrooms.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written while emotionally compromised just a warning

The ground trembled, clacking nearby humans' teeth. Some eardrums burst under the force of the mighty roar that followed the dragon's heavy landing.

Len massaged his temple. "Mick."

Mick's obsidian scales glared bright with thick molten veins. "Who the  _fuck_ is responsible for this?!"

"The previous king was forced to abdicate, Mick. The  _people_ ," Len sneered, "have spoken.  _Viva la revolution_."

Mick roared again, this time belching a flame almost blue with its intense heat. Len's ice sprung to his skin through sheer instinct.

Either this village was gonna get wiped off the map, or the capital was gonna fall. And honestly? Len was  _this close_ to putting his ass in Mick's saddle and letting his dragon have his way. His crew, Lisa included, certainly looked like they were seconds from doing it for him.

Len took out a sack of ground mushrooms instead. "Mick, grow some legs."

Both Mick and the Rogues screeched, " _What_?!"

Len shook the bag. "Fresh from Central's enchanted forest. Called The Flash."

Mick snarled, curved knife-point teeth gleaming threateningly under the volcanic glow of his hide. Len responded by sitting down right where he stood and rolling a joint with some crinkled paper.

"Sis?" he called, "You want some?"

Lisa hesitated for all of two seconds before snatching her own batch. "Why the fuck not?" she muttered, "It's not like dear old Dad's crown is going anywhere."

"They saw your bruises," Shawna murmured as she too started rolling, "I don't understand."

Len shook his head. "Me neither, Peek. And I know a lotta things."

His joke fell terribly flat under the pressing silence. The Rogues gathered in a circle while the rest of the villagers escaped their ruined livelihoods. Len decided he'd care about that later; the shock was too much at the moment.

Eventually, Mick shrunk and snatched his pants. While he pulled on his suspenders, he didn't bother with a shirt or boots, opting to just sit by Len instead and manifest his wings. He stretched them over everyone he could reach. The Rogues ignored the scalding veins, slumping into the touch.

Len pressed tightly to Mick's side. He silently offered the sack.

With a few well-aimed spits, the dragon lit each of the Rogues' joints. They smoked in silence.

Just to spite the damn bastard on the throne, Mick pulled Len into a deep, open kiss. Lisa reached for Shawna moments after; even though they weren't together, it felt good to think of giving a "fuck you" to Lewis Snart's hatred for equality. Hartley seized the opportunity to find out what kissing Mardon was like, and Mardon let him. The rest of the Rogues kissed each other's foreheads and hands.

They kept smoking and trading kisses. The mushrooms were potent stuff, loosening their strung out muscles. At least for now, they could breathe sweet-smelling smoke and each other's breaths.

Later on, when the half-moon is high, Mick rolled on top of Len. They still did nothing but kiss and exchange deep inhales. Len was sweating in seconds under his dragon's unrelenting heat. He didn't do anything about it this time.

"We're gonna knock 'im off," Mick mumbled, moving his lips to Len's chin and neck, then back to his mouth, "I'm gonna eat 'im and spit 'im out. Burn the body, just for you."

Len hummed into the next kiss. "I'll come up with a plan."

"Yeah...yeah."

They ground against each other, smoked some more. Mick licked the sweat off Len's skin and Len sighed. At this point, he didn't care who was still sober enough to watch. This whole damn nightmare was enough to knock him off his axis.

Len took another puff as Mick lifted his shirt and nipped at his scars. He cradled the back of his dragon's head and said, "I'll make lotsa plans, Mick. Just you wait."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank


End file.
